A liquid crystal panel as a major component of a liquid crystal display device is conventionally constructed as follows: A liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal panel is provided between a pair of glass substrates, and a sealant portion for sealing the liquid crystal layer is formed to surround the liquid crystal layer. One of the substrates is provided as an array substrate having TFTs and various wiring lines, while the other substrate is provided as a CF substrate having a color filter and the like.
In a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, an inspection is performed in the final step. Even when a defect has been detected solely on one of the array substrate and the CF substrate by the inspection, the whole liquid crystal panel is identified as a defective product, resulting in rejection.
In this connection, Patent Document 1 below describes a technique for achieving reuse of a non-defective substrate or a substrate repairable to a non-defective state. According to the technique, two substrates are first attached to each other via a thermoplastic sealant portion, and the resultant structure is subjected to inspection. If it is identified as a non-defective product, a non-thermoplastic sealant portion is formed on the outer side of the thermoplastic sealant portion in order to improve adhesion. In contrast, if the structure is identified as a defective product, the thermoplastic sealant portion is softened by heat, and thereby the substrates are detached for reuse.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H7-175072